


Battered, Damaged, But Not Broken

by Ankhet



Category: Firefly/Serenity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those government guys really did a number on the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered, Damaged, But Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a line in [this fic](http://shaggydogstail.livejournal.com/188830.html)

Those government guys really did a number on the girl. There were nights he’d hear her wake up screaming, and have to fight the urge to go after them bare-handed. Well, maybe armed with Vera. But mostly bare-handed.

Okay, maybe with Vera and a few grenades.

The point is, Jayne can’t stand to hear her scream in fear, can’t stand the look in her eyes when she’s seen something that isn’t there anymore. When he strokes her hair and tells her she’s on Serenity and watches her go back to sleep curled into a ball, he mentally curses the bastards that did this to her.

There are some things they couldn’t destroy, though. There’s a beauty to the girl that goes beyond her pretty face. The way she moves when she walks; the dance she leads the ship in when she pilots Serenity; the agility of her mind. Sometimes he can’t help but watch her, frozen in place.

Those government guys really fucked her up. But Jayne knows: she’s battered, damaged – but not broken.


End file.
